Technical Field
Preferred embodiments relate to a control apparatus for an internal combustion engine, and more particularly to a control apparatus for controlling an internal combustion engine equipped with an electric compressor upstream of a turbo compressor of a turbocharger.
Background Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-105075 discloses a control apparatus for an internal combustion engine equipped with an electric supercharger in an intake passage. The control apparatus performs energy regeneration that converts kinetic energy of intake air into electric energy by using the electric supercharger, when the operation range of the internal combustion engine is an intermediate load range. The energy regeneration is performed by controlling the generated power by the regeneration so that the intake air flow rate becomes a target intake air flow rate while fully opening the throttle valve.